


Fly On, My Sweet Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AJL's 666 Celebration, Bottom Lucifer, D/s undertones, First uniauthor fic for this fandom, It's all mark pellegrino's fault, Lucifer has pink bubblegum wings, M/M, Panty Kink, Top Sam, Unexpected Fluff, Wing Kink, Wingfic, i'm ready to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was nearly every day now that Lucifer, once a powerful archangel and aggressive soldier of heaven come uncontested ruler of hell, found himself a quivering pile of seared grace and flesh at the foot of none other than Sam Winchester.Based on "Angel" by Jimi Hendrix. For Mrs_SimonTam_PHD's 666 Follower celebration on tumblr. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



> ♡♡ Happy 666 Luci! I was listening to some of Jimi Hendrix’s more obscure songs the other day for a class project and I thought to write this short Samifer fic for you [It ended up being way more fluffy than I expected! :) The lyrics are from Jimi Hendrix’s “Angel”. ♡♡

_Angel came down from heaven yesterday_

_she stayed with me just long enough to rescue me_

_and she told me a story yesterday_

_about the sweet love between the moon and the deep blue sea_

It was nearly every day now that Lucifer, once a powerful archangel and aggressive soldier of heaven come uncontested ruler of hell, found himself a quivering pile of seared grace and flesh at the foot of none other than Sam Winchester, dead silent. The latter lightly carded his fingers through his angel’s sandy hair, biting down on his bottom lip as Lucifer messily undid the belt of the taller man. The buckle clinked on the ground as the angel set in on divesting Sam of his jeans as well. The man on the ground, covered by nothing but a pair of already-strained white lace panties and matching stockings and garters, looked up in mock-innocence and shoved his Dominant’s jeans to the floor.

Sam exhaled smoothly as his husband and submissive just finishing stripping him of the pants to reveal a sizable bulge beginning to form, giving the kneeling man a pointed look that made Lucifer’s breath hitch a bit. Sam wasn’t even fully hard yet and Lucifer was already staving off the urge to push the human against the wall and take what he wanted, quick and dirty. Nodding wordlessly, the angel freed the younger human’s half-hard cock from its cotton confines before leaning in to lightly kiss at the head, giving it light kitten licks as he murmured, “Sam,” completely forgetting his agreement with the man. The brunette tightened his grip on the older being’s head and raised an eyebrow.

Lucifer didn’t know what he had gotten himself into when he had agreed to the boundaries his Dominant had set for him, staring at the floor for a second before meeting the hazel gaze above him.

“You know better than to speak without permission, Lucifer,” Sam chided, a light smirk blessing his lips as he dropped down to his knees in front of the angel. Lucifer flushed slightly, a bit nervous as to what he knew would come next. “Let’s see them.”

Ice blue eyes filled with seas of black closed and opened as the angel let his three pairs of bubblegum pink wings unfold for the man above him. Sam’s eyes widened at the familiar, but still awe-inspiring, sight of his husband’s wings. He smirked devilishly and reached out to lightly tug at a handful of coverts in the middle appendage.

Lucifer’s senses, still slightly numb from the tingling feeling of submission, lit up like a Christmas tree as he keened and arched into Sam’s touch, flush deepening a few shades as a light coating of oil coated his feathers. The human’s smirk deepened, knowing how flighty and uncontrolled the shorter angel became as soon as there was something in his feathers. Sam pressed his angel to his back and leaned in to mouth at the wing opposite of the one he was still assaulting with his hands, mapping the feathers with tongue and teeth and trying to find one of Lucifer’s oil glands.

Meanwhile, Lucifer’s head was spinning. Sure, his husband had seen his wings before (they were hard to control during particularly intense sex), but he’d never touched them, not beyond a light tug as he spilled inside of the archangel and bit down on his shoulder. The foreign feeling, however, was not unwanted, in fact, the very opposite. His wings laid flat down against the ground, much like when he lost a sparring battle with his brother when they were children. Lucifer opted to block it from his memory – thinking of Michael too long made him more angry than horny – and instead focused on the bliss Sam was bringing him.

Sam finally found a deeper, almost dirtier area found around most Lucifer’s oil glands, and bit down gently onto the secretory patch and was rewarded both by a gasp and moan from the angel and a burst of fresh oil on his tongue. The feathers in the wing prickled as it battled natural instinct to fight and Lucifer’s submission to the man above him. Sam pulled back and smirked, pressing his lips over the angel’s and letting him taste the sweet essence on his lips.

Lucifer mewled lightly and kissed back with his usual fervor, shaking as the taller man gripped him lightly through his panties.

“You think you can come just like this, kitten? My hands on your wings and my mouth on yours?” Sam whispered, chuckling lightly against the icy-eyed angel’s mouth. When he was answered with a quick nod, he laughed lightly and finished, “Good, because that’s all you’re getting.”

Lucifer nodded, still trying to keep his vow of silence, gasping as hands were thrust into his wings and Sam’s mouth was sealed back over his own. He rutted against the air, wings quivering and shimmering with the power of his grace as he neared his end, swallowing hard as he grabbed the human’s back with his hands and dug his nails in, spilling his release into the lacy panties around his hips.

Sam growled as he, too, found his release above the angel, coating his stomach, chest, and wings with ropes of come. He rolled onto his side so he didn’t lay on top of Lucifer, whispering sweet nothings to him until they both came down from their high. Lucifer seemed unmoving except for an occasional flick of his wings and heaving chest, but he still smiled when the brunette’s fingers brushed across his cheek. He reached up and lightly grabbed his husband’s hand.

“There you are, sweetie… Do you need water, or a blanket?” Sam said sweetly, brushing a strand of loose hair out of his angel’s eyes. Lucifer shook his head, pushing himself closer against Sam and folding his wings around them like a cocoon. Sam, smiling, kissed the top of his sweet angel’s head and held him close as he carefully lifted him up and carried him to their bed, lightly singing about as well as he could.

_And I said, “Fly on my sweet angel_

_Fly on through the sky_

_Fly on my sweet angel_

_Tomorrow I’m gonna be by your side”_


End file.
